01 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 6 (Pride and Prejudice, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 06:40 Przeciwko gigantom (Can I Do It? Taking on the Giants) 15'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielki Goofy, odc. 19 (Goofy The Great, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Domisie - Domisiu podziel się; program dla dzieci 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:40 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 5 (Rookies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:05 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1940) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Świry - odc. 13 (Psych, ep. 13, Game Set Muuurder?); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:55 Podnieść Titanica (Raise the Titanic!) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1980) 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10/13 - Szantaż - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał stycznia; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Tylko fikać, odc. 32 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 35 - Upadek obyczajów - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 36 - Miedź brzęcząca - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Zdrada (The Devil's Own) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 24:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Ostatni taniec (One Last Dance) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 22/32 - Zaręczyny; serial 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1014 Zaza; telenowela TVP; 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1015 Mali mężczyźni; telenowela TVP 07:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 28; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 636; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 212 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 213 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (44) Bernadetta Machała - Krzemińska 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Himba - życie bez wody - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - W oku cyklonu: scenariusz katastrofy - odc. 2 (Superstorm) - txt str.777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem (8); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Prywatna wojna majora Bensona (Private War of Major Benson) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1955) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1598 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1016 Nadzieje; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Kora 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 354 Relacja naoczna; serial TVP 17:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał 18:10 Panorama 18.30 - flash - (w przerwie meczu) 19:25 Tak to leciało! - (22); teleturniej 20:20 Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (2); program rozrywkowy 21:15 Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) - txt str.777 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:05 Radość pisania (film o Wisławie Szymborskiej) 52'; film dokumentalny 00:05 ... gra Leszek Możdżer; recital 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Gustavo Santaolalla i zespół Bajofondo Tango Club - koncert (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki "Dwa Brzegi" Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą); koncert 01:35 Kontrolerzy (Kontroll) 106'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry (2003) 03:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:49 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Zawodowcy - Dorota Sumińska lekarz zwierząt; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czas popiołów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:01 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:51 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:18 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:44 Zawodowcy - Dorota Sumińska lekarz zwierząt; magazyn; STEREO 01:09 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:34 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Prowincjonalia 08:55 Co warto wiedzieć 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:49 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Zawodowcy - Dorota Sumińska lekarz zwierząt; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czas popiołów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:01 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Pora dla seniora 17:10 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:27 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet, Euroliga kobiet - mecz 1/8 finału: Wisła Can-Pack Kraków - MKB Euroleasing Sopron 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:51 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:18 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:44 Zawodowcy - Dorota Sumińska lekarz zwierząt; magazyn; STEREO 01:09 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:34 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 5, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 15, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 16, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 8:15 Power Rangers - odc. 23, serial sf, USA 1999 8:45 Power Rangers - odc. 24, serial sf, USA 1999 9:15 Troskliwe Misie: Nowe pokolenie - film animowany, Kanada, USA 1986 10:45 Kosmaty snowboardzista - komedia, Kanada 2003 12:45 Dzień Świstaka - komedia, USA 1993 14:45 Shogun - odc. 6-ost., USA, Japonia 1980 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Podróżnik - odc. 260, Polska 2007 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Dom kultury - odc. 261, Polska 2007 17:45 Agentki - Nudziarz, czyli wielkie pieniądze - odc. 5, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Sprawa Batyckich - odc. 33, Polska 2007 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 133, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 21, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Mesjasz: Zemsta będzie moja - odc. 1/2, dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2002 0:05 Obcy w domu - thriller, USA 1989 1:50 Magazyn sportowy 3:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 "Idealny facet dla mojej dziewczyny" - kulisy 12:20 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 9, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:50 Gremliny rozrabiają - horror komediowy, USA 1984 14:55 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Niania - Pierwsza randka - odc. 94, Polska 2008 18:30 Niania - Frania razy dwa - odc. 95, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Kod Biblii - odc. 1/2, Francja, Austria, Niemcy 2008 21:55 39 i pół - Krawaciarz - odc. 9, Polska 2008 22:55 W roli głównej - Robert Kozyra 23:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 1, USA 2001 0:00 Porywacze - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:45 Telesklep 3:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1596; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1597; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 619; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Bukolandia - Katastrofa odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 990* - Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki prymasowskiej w Gnieźnie; STEREO 14:15 Dom - odc. 21/25* - Naiwne pytania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (57); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Walończyku nie zgub mapy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Polski tenor w duecie z Placido Domingo (Bogusław Morka); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Szymon Wydra i zespół Carpe Diem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 620; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 5/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaret pod Egidą (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 55; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: PBG Basket Poznań - Polonia Warszawa; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 620; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 5/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Walończyku nie zgub mapy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 990* - Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 21/25* - Naiwne pytania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Polski tenor w duecie z Placido Domingo (Bogusław Morka); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Dziecko komuny (Child of the Commune) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:Maroesja Perizonius; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 17; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Wraki 74'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Zbigniew Józefowicz, Zbigniew Cybulski, Urszula Modrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Luneta Lutka (Len's Lens); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Pop (Pop); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Arabela - odc. 7/13 - Bajki wędrują do lamusa (odc. 7/13 - Pohadky jdou do sberu (w wideotece: ZMIANY W KRAINIE BAŚNI)); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Arabela - odc. 8/13 - Niezwykłe perypetie (odc. 8/13 - Jenicek a Marenka (W wideotece: PERYPETIE Z PIERŚCIENIEM)); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Fantomy 24'; film baletowy kraj prod.Polska (1967); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Karnawał z operetką - Franz Lehar "Carewicz" (Der Zarewitsch) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); reż.:Arthur Maria Rabenalt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Białe słońce pustyni (Beloye solntse pustyni) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1970); reż.:Władimir Motyl; wyk.:Anatoli Kuznetsov, Spartak Mishulin, Kakhi Kavsadze, Pavel Luspekayev; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zapamiętać sen - Maria Fołtyn; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Teatr dla Dzieci - Towarzystwo Pana Brzechwy 37'; widowisko; reż.:Jan Polewka; wyk.:Jacek Wójcicki, Barbara Cieślak, Aldona Jankowska, Danuta Okopska, Jerzy Trela, Leszek Piskorz, Przemysław Branny, Rafał Jędrzejczyk, Artur Dziurman, Krzysztof Grygier; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Stanisław Soyka śpiewa Sonety Williama Shakespeare'a; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Barbarą Krafftówną /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Piosenki z programu "Wieczorny gość"; wyk.:Barbara Krafftówna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Niedziela z ... Barbarą Krafftówną /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Książę sezonu 53'; komedia; reż.:Witold Orzechowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Wardejn, Halina Kossobudzka, Barbara Krafftówna, Jacek Nieżychowski, Jolanta Lothe, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Niedziela z ... Barbarą Krafftówną /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Jak być kochaną 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Barbara Kraftówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Artur Młodnicki, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiesław Gołas, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Miłość w przejściu podziemnym; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Telekino nocą - Miłość w przejściu podziemnym 57'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Joanna Liszowska, Karolina Gruszka, Marta Klubowicz, Marcin Troński, Małgorzata Socha, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Gwiazdy Helmuta Newtona (Stars by Helmut Newton) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Julian Benedikt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Franz Lehar "Carewicz" (Der Zarewitsch) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); reż.:Arthur Maria Rabenalt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Był taki dzień - 1 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:03 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Papież tysiąclecia - Zwykły, święty człowiek; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kontrowersje - Płonące wigwamy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Czerwonoskórzy dzisiaj; reportaż; reż.:Rafał Smoczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Szachownica biało czerwona; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W służbie Orła Białego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Ziarnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Milczący kondor; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Tajemnice historii - Rody Polskie - Sobańscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Drugie dno historii - Szmalcownicy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Zawód: Prymas Polski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Pietraszek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - O jednego marszałka za dużo; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 Pierścienie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 18 - dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Alfred Szklarski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Małecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 Pierścienie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 18 - dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok; serial TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński, Michał Rosa, Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Jan Englert, Maciej Zakościelny, Jakub Wesołowski, Jan Wieczorkowski, Antoni Pawlicki, Maja Ostaszewska, Ewa Wencel, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Piotr Żurawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Siła bezsilnych - Polski mudżahedin - Lech Zondek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Za wolność waszą i naszą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Złote transmisje - Elim. MŚ w p. n. 2002 - Walia - Polska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Klempel x 236; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Copa Libertadores - Palmeiras - Real Potosi; STEREO 12:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - Fenerbahce Stambuł; STEREO 14:20 Blisko gwiazd; reportaż; STEREO 14:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 17:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał; STEREO 19:40 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Helsinki 2009 (program dowolny mężczyzn); STEREO 20:20 Z archiwum TVP - Gerard Cieślik; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 6 (odc. 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał; STEREO 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:50 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: 1/2 finału : Chorwacja - Polska; STEREO 10:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: 1/2 finału (1): Dania - Francja; STEREO 12:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Jeździectwo. WKKW - skoki i przejazd finałowy; STEREO 13:25 Złoto dezerterów cz 1 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 354 Relacja naoczna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał; STEREO 19:00 Srebrne kajaki - Pekin 2008; STEREO 19:10 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Złoto dezerterów - cz 2 58'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2009 (cz. 2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pod powierzchnią - Film o profesor Zofii Kielan - Jaworowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 24; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Zakończenie dnia